


Nymira

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Dragon One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Nymira shares the name of her ancestor, Nymira the Warrior Queen and she sings the song to Aegon...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original song https://youtu.be/Ea1Tw4mwX7s
> 
> This is what she looks like https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/88/4b/8f/884b8f4d49cd361282fd7d38210045fd.jpg

Nymira and Aegon were sitting in her solar, eating a light lunch as they got to know each other before they are married. The dark haired young woman is silent as she ate her food, her long black hair was pulled back into a plait though one wavy strand of hair was free and it swayed with every movement that she made. Her golden eyes flicked up to met the indigo eyes of Aegon, who had been watching her silently for a while now.

"What?" Nymira asked as she eyed him warily and curiously.

"Nothing." Aegon smiled at her. "Though I was wondering about the song that I heard back at your country."

She blinked at him and said, "You mean Nymira?"

"Yes, who was she?"

"My ancestor...I was named after her."

Aegon smiled at her and asked, "Can you sing the song?"

Nymira took a sip of wine before she wiped her mouth clean and sat back in her seat, she stared at him before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_'At night I still hear the screams_  
_Haunted by everything you took from me_  
_But lying there in my blood_  
_I vowed to myself that my day would come.'_

She heard Aegon sit back in his chair across from her, listening to her sing the song in his native language of his kingdom. 

_'When you hear my battle cry_  
_Fire and wrath burning in my eyes_  
_You kicked a Queen to the floor_  
_And raised a warrior.'_

Nymira could almost hear the music that went with the song in her head as she sang.

_'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior.'_

She opened her eyes and fixed her golden gaze on Aegon who was still watching her.

_'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior Queen.'_

They continued their staring contest as Nymira sang about her ancestor.

_'This the rise of Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Remember my name.'_

Nymira stood up and moved to the fireplace, she kneeled before the burning fire and felt rather than heard or saw Aegon follow her. She turned her towards him to lock eyes with him once more.

_'Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_I'll fight you till my dying day.'_

She was resting on the side of her legs with a hand placed next to her on the ground for balance as the other hand was resting on top of her thighs, Aegon was sitting similarly to her. His hand was right next to hers.

_'These scars will never heal_  
_So I bandage them in layers of steel_  
_Till I see a girl no more_  
_But a she dragon ready to win this war.'_

Nymira looked down when she felt something touch her fingers, the tip of his fingers were resting on top of hers but that was it and she looked back up at him.

_'Now hear my battle cry_  
_Fire and wrath burning in my eyes_  
_You kicked me to the floor_  
_And I became a warrior.'_

Once again she looked down when she felt his fingers slide up along hers but once again she looked back up into his eyes as she continued to sing for the Prince.

_'The fear never goes away_  
_But I'm ready to fight it_  
_Once I was the prey_  
_Now I'm a Dragon.'_

Nymira smiled as she sang when his hand completely covered hers and she turned her hand around to lace her fingers through his.

_'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior.'_

She moved closer to him as she sang, her eyes staying on his. 

_'This is the rise of Nymira_  
_Make way for the warrior Queen.'_

Nymira leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder but their hands were still interlocked as she sang.

_'This the rise of Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_Remember my name.'_

She smiled when she felt Aegon rest his head against hers after kissing the top of it, she closed her eyes as she sang.

_'Nymira_  
_Nymira_  
_I'll fight you till my dying day.'_

Nymira ended on a soft note, her eyes opening slowly and raised their hands. She kissed the back of his hand before she lowered it back down and stared into the fire, watching the flame dance.

"You have a lovely voice." Aegon said breaking the comfortable silence.

She chuckled and said, "Thank you...though it sounds better in my native language."

Aegon chuckled at that and said, "You're right about that, my lady."

Nymira leaned her head back to look up at him before she slowly leaned up towards him and the Prince leaned down towards her. Each one moved slowly, in case the other didn't fell comfortable until their lips gently brushed against the other. It was a soft touch, almost like a butterfly's wing, they didn't want to ignite a heat that they probably couldn't resist.

So they kept their touches and kisses innocent and light until their wedding day... 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser to my story, which will be called 'Dreams of Fire' so I didn't go into too much detail with it :D


End file.
